rctfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheLarry98
Welcome to this wiki! Welcome to RollerCoaster Tycoon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Miniature Railroad RCT1 Icon.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dolphanatic (talk) 16:12, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: Are you a Moderator? Yes, I'm an administrator. What pages or files are you referring to? Ride / Stall Templates Hello, TheLarry98! After your redesign of the stall and ride infobox templates, the infoboxes of attractions introduced in RCT2 don't look very good. As they feature only a RCT2 icon, it is aligned to the left side. I tried fruitlessly to set the icon alignment to central, but perhaps it's an easy task for you. Example page: First Aid Room. Also, the cells below have now 50% widths when two icons are present, although the right column needs more space (due to description). It would be great if you could fix this! Thanks! Bodoc Calado (talk) 23:07, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Hello! Making a distinction between the US and UK ride names in the infobox is a good idea, however, most rides have the exactly same name in both versions. The distinction of same names is redundant and confusing. To my mind, the best idea is to include an option in the template source code, wether the ride is called the same in US and UK or not. Could you please implement that, as I don't know how? Bodoc Calado (talk) 16:16, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, i know. :D I have a lot of ideas for the future, but I have to find out how they work. But all of the things which you want are planned, but not possible yet. I hope that I can find that out soon. Thanks for your feedback! TheLarry98 (talk) 16:22, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Stop renaming articles! Stop renaming Wacky Worlds scnarios articles to their park names. The title is supposed to be the SCENARIO name, NOT the park name! Example: Renovation is the SCENARIO name. FROM THE ASHES is the PARK name. Renovation should be the title! I am Figmeister. If you want to talk to me, please leave a comment on my talk page. 21:44, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :The problem is that a lot of time it's just the place were the Park is. e.g. Victoria Falls, Grand Canyon and that's actually the reason why I chose to move them to the Park name. It's in general bad how the different naming is in RCT2. If you want to conact me faster than please add me in skype (theTheLarry98) TheLarry98 (talk) 21:51, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay. With those it makes sense. With the others, it would be best to have it be the scenario name. ::I am Figmeister. If you want to talk to me, please leave a comment on my talk page. 23:38, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Do you have skype? TheLarry98 (talk) 23:41, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Will do next time. 'Can't help myself but count the flaws Claw my way out ' 18:49, August 13, 2015 (UTC)SpiritAnimal